gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Combined timeline
*4000-2000 B.C. - Sun Worshipers in the Red Basin. *7 B.C. Jesus Christ *303 A.D. St. George *1118 - Founding of the Knights Templar. *1190 - Martin Ritter is born. *1203 - Rittersberg is founded. *1223 - Rittersberg is founded.GK2 novel, pg70 *1231 - Martin Ritter erects the church in Rittersberg.GK2 Novel, pg *1242 - St. Georges Kirche *1253 - Martin Ritter dies. *1307 - The Knights Templar are disbanded. *1403 - Jrgen Ritter is born. *1461 - Jrgen Ritter dies. *1486 - the Inquisition, Malleus Maleficarum. *1542 - Mary Queen of Scotts is born. *1582 - Halla Rittersberg is born.GK2 Novel, pg *1587 - Mary Queen of Scotts dies. *1603 - Stewarts *1604 - Witchcraft Act of 1604 *1617 - Halla Rittersberg dies. *1633 - Johann Ritter is born.GK2 novel, pg *1636 - Johann Ritter dies. *1660 - Gunter Ritter is born.GK1 novel, pg *1678 - Gunter Riter is ordained a Schattenjaeger.GK1 novel, pg *1693 - Gunter Ritter dies. *1720 - Victor Ritter begins his journal. *1750 - Victor Ritter, Cazaunoux family moves to New Orleans. *1753 - Last date in Victor's journal. *1764 - A lawyer in Beunos Aires requests information about the trial and death of Claus von Ralick GK2 novel, pg *1795 - The Prsbytre Buildings begun by the Spaniards after a fire in the Jackson Square. *1800 - The Gedde family came to New Orleans. *1803 - Lousiana is purchased."Prior to 1803,the New Orleans area was owned by France." *1810 - A Voodoo murder occurs. *1817 - Voodoo activities caused fear among white slave owners. *1820 - Christian von Ritter is born. *1830 - Widow Paris (Marie Laveau) *1838 - Christian von Ritter was ordained a Schattenjaeger. *1838 - 1864 *1845 Ludwig II is born. *1848 - Stefan von Ritter is born.GK2 Novel, pg *1849-1850 Pontalba Buildings *1863 - Ludwig II becomes king when his father died unexpectantly.GK2 novel, pg *1864 - Christian von Ritter died. *1865 - Letters mention a 'new friend'. *1866 - Stefan von Ritter ordained as a schattenjaeger.GK2 novel, pg *1867 - Georg von Hauberrisser *1869 - Ludwig begins his diary. Begins building Neuschwanstein.GK2 novel, pg *1870 - Paul Gowden was granted a royal title and lands by Bismarck. *1872 - Hunting accident. *1873 - GK2 novel, pg *1874 - *1875 Ludwig refrains from excitement. *1878 - Ludwig is tormented. *1879 - *1880 - Louis *1881 - The Widow Paris died. Marie Glapion had been serving as reigning as the Voodoo queen for a long time. Ludwig/s servants orders books on the occult from Jennings, and asks someone to write to Klug.. *1882 - *1883 - Richard Wagner dies on Ash Wednesday. *1885 - *1886 - Elizabeth of Austria thanks Bishop Frank. Neuschswanstein finished.GK2 novel, pg Ludwig II dies. *1890 - Voodoo cult fragmented and other voodoo queens surfaced. Rudolph von Glower left germany.GK2 novel, pg *1895 - Ubergrau, Höffen, and Schnell's offices are founded on Marienplatz.GK2 novel, pg36 *1908 - Georg von Hauberisser *1910 - A voodoo murder occurs.GK1 novel, pg *1923 - Wolfgang Ritter is born. *1925 - Gabriel's grandfather in Schloss Ritter. *1927 - Endro von Glower returns to claim family lands. *1942 - Endro goes abroad. *1958 - "I'm 35, a fully tentured professor at this University as well as a fellow at Cambridge. My doctorate was obtained at Syracuse... Ludwig's biography by Sir Richmond Chaphill is written.GK2 novel, pg *1965 - Malia Gedde is bornMalia: "For the record, I'm twenty-eight, Detective". Harold Ubergrau is born.GK2 novel, pg37 *1967 - Grace Nakimura is born.GK1 Hintbook, "26-year-old..."GK1 novel, pg *1970 - Grace moves to the United States from Japan.Grace (GK1): "I was threen when we came to the States. The hunting club is founded.GK2 novel, pg Friedrich von Glower shows up in Germany. *1975 - Gerde Hull is born.Gerde (GK1): "For the past four years. I came here when I was eighteen". Grace Nakimura begins school.Grace (GK1)"...but eighteen years of school was enough!" *1976 - GK2 Novel, pg *1983 - Grace begins studying Tai ChiGrace (GK1): "I've been studying Tai Chi for ten years. Preiss nabs a big game animalGK2 novel, pg Muggings on the rise in New Orleans.GK2 novel, pg Wolfgang Ritter began receiving free services from Ubergrau, Höffen and Schnell.GK2 novel, pg36 *1985 - Kirchl murder.GK2 novel, pg95 Earliest date in black ledgerGK2 novel *1987 - Von Glower nabs a big game animal.GK2 novel, pg *1988 - Wolfgang remains in Schloss Ritter without leaving for five years. *1989 - Gerde moves into Schloss Ritter. *1990 - 10 to 12 missing persons disappearances between 1970 and 1990.GK2 novel, pg *1991 - Gabriel barely carries any money in his pocket.Narrator (GK1)"One hundred dollars in cash--that's the most money Gabriel's had in his pocket in two years." Von Zell bags a big game animal.GK2 novel, pg *1992 - Gabriel a slob, leaves bills lieing on his floor during Christmas, never picks the up. *1993 - GK1 Voodoo Murders *1994 - GK2 *1995 - GK2, Stephen Klingmann's passport expires. Schloss Ritter finally is registered under Gabriel's name. *1998 - GK3 Additional timelines *Ritter Timeline (timeline concerning the Ritter family) *Knight Timeline (timeline concerning the Knight family) *Ludwig II Timeline Assorted miscellaneous dates Category:Timelines *Harrison Knight (Heinz Ritter) was 21 when he immigrated to America. *Philip Knight was born when his mother Ester Wright was 22. *Harrison Knight died at 36. Philip Knight was eight at the time. *Gabriel's parents Margerate Knight (Margaret Templeton) and Phillip died when Gabriel was only eight.(a year old in the novelGK1 novel, pg). They were married two years before their death.GK1 novel, pg *13th century. The first Schattenjägers. Minstrel competitions in the Singer's Hall of Wartburg castle. *17th century, tetelo's tribe is decimated. The Ritters go into decline. *Madame Cazeuneaux is at least 70. *1950's hammer films *Grace is said to be 26 in Sins of the Fathers in 1993, and 27 in 1995 in The Beast Within.GK2 novel, pg56 *Depending on dates in GK2 it takes place ither in 1994, or 1995, the dates are not consistent. In the novel it takes place in 1995 (it also states that GK1 occured in 1993). References